


Stevie and the Shark

by FrizzleNox



Series: Patrick Shark [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is a Nice Person, F/M, M/M, Multi, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, patrick shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David hated to see the two of them arguing, and wanted to make things better. Not sure how else to break the tension, he stripped, folding his clothes and placing them on the counter with a wink. “Both of you, bedroom, now.”An encounter with Patrick Shark leaves Stevie bloody. David finds a way to make things better.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Patrick Shark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rose Apothecary Shark Fest





	Stevie and the Shark

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a threesome. Cutting this down to 1000 words was a bitch, but I did it. 
> 
> Thanks so much to dawns_early_light for betaing this for me.

Within a week of buying the Cottage, Stevie had been given a key. “We know you’ll be traveling a lot for work soon. No need to keep an apartment in town when you’ll be on the road most of the year.” Patrick had told her.

She was usually good about not popping in unexpectedly but found herself with a free night after catching an early flight out of New York. 

Expecting to have some alone time before David and Patrick returned, and in desperate need of a shower, Stevie wasted no time stripping her clothes off as soon as she closed the door. She tossed everything in the washer and walked past the living room, shocked to see Patrick was home, sound asleep on the couch, the shark onesie fully unzipped, his hardon popping out. She’d heard about Patrick’s cock in graphic detail, multiple times, from David, but had yet to see it in person. 

She walked over, wanting a closer look. She knelt next to Patrick and ran her fingers through his hair, seeing his eyes flutter. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for the night and I’m headed to take a shower.”

Stevie should have just left a note, something she regretted when Patrick reached up and kissed her. He gasped, eyes darting open “Fuck, you’re not David.” He sat up, smashing his forehead into Stevie’s nose.

She was naked and bleeding in her best friend’s living room with his husband, who was also naked. “Fuck.” she groaned, holding her hand over her nose, trying to catch the blood. 

She was thankful when Patrick handed her a towel he’d grabbed from the kitchen to cover her nose with. She stood over the sink while Patrick started to deal with the blood on the living room floor. 

Patrick followed her, “Sorry about your nose.”

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have touched your hair. I see why David keeps telling me how cute you are when you’re asleep.”

“Does he tell you everything?” 

“Of course.”

At that moment, David walked in. He wasn’t sure what to ask about first, the blood on Patrick’s head, or why Stevie was standing naked at his kitchen sink, having a casual conversation with his husband who stood in an unzipped onesie, manhood exposed.

Before he could think, he handed her another paper towel, when he saw blood drip from Stevie’s nose.

“Why are you bleeding?”

“I got attacked by Patrick Shark over there,” she rolled her eyes.

“You woke me up, I thought you were David,” Patrick huffed, giving the zipper a swift tug so that he was decent.

“I was trying to let you know I was here for the night and you kissed me.”

David’s eyes grew wide. 

“I was startled!”

Stevie looked at David, expecting him to say something snarky, but he was silent. “Stevie, why are you naked?” he asked plainly.

“I threw my clothes in the wash and was heading to take a shower.”

David hated to see the two of them arguing, and wanted to make things better. Not sure how else to break the tension, he stripped, folding his clothes and placing them on the counter with a wink. “Both of you, bedroom, now.”

Stevie and Patrick followed close behind. She wasn’t sure what David was thinking but had a feeling it had something to do with their recent conversation. They had come to a mutual understanding that while they wouldn’t seek each other out, they’d be open to a threesome with Patrick if things ever fell into place. She’d soon find out that David and Patrick had come to the same agreement.

Once in the bedroom, she felt David pressing her against the wall, kissing slowly down the line of her neck while Patrick grabbed some lube and slowly started to work his husband open. 

“Fuck, David,” she pulled back and looked at them. “What do you two want to do?” she whimpered, as David grazed her nipple and began to massage her breast. 

“I want Patrick Shark to fuck me while I eat your pussy, if that’s okay with you,” David admitted and Patrick agreed., 

Stevie missed David’s skilled tongue, he was a master at eating her out. “Patrick, is that good for you?” she asked, wanting to make sure they were all on the same page. 

“Sounds perfect.” Patrick leaned around and kissed David softly. “Ready for Patrick Shark?” David nodded, unwrapped a condom, and slipped it over Patrick’s length. 

Stevie crawled into bed, resting against the headboard, David found his focus between her legs and started to lick, suck, and work his magic on her sensitive parts. He moaned against her as Patrick worked him open, Stevie gave Patrick a wink.

Patrick thrust into David hard and fast, pulling back, and thrusting again, getting into an unbridled rhythm. This only caused David to work more enthusiastically, each thrust from Patrick elicited squirms of delight that reached their way to the tip of David’s tongue to Stevie’s throbbing clit, leaving her to reap the rewards of Patrick’s hard work.  
Before long, they were all coming, David all over the bed, Patrick inside of him, and Stevie all over David’s face.

Patrick pulled out and cleaned himself and David up, and kissed Stevie’s juices off his husband’s lips. 

Stevie thought this was her cue to leave and started to get up. “Stay,” David told her.

“Time for a David Sandwich,” Patrick added and crawled under the covers to his husband from behind. He wrapped his arms around David and laced his fingers with Stevie’s as she rested her head against David’s chest.

“I’m glad I came home early.” David teased, happy to be wrapped up with the two people he cared about most in his life.

“I’m glad you did too. You weren’t lying, Patrick Shark really is good in bed.” She squeezed Patrick’s hand as he turned a deep shade of red. The three of them soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
